Dragon purpura
by odvie
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un shinigami au cœur brisé, et de son désir de vengeance qui survit malgré sa hollowmorphose. Mention de viol. Rating M par sécurité.
1. Chapter 1

Dragón púrpura

Prologue :

Des Hollows avaient envahi le quartier de la 12ème division. Comment avaient-ils fait pour entrer dans le Seireitei ? Renji soupçonnait Mayuri d'avoir relâché « quelques » cobayes dont il ne se servait pas ou plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces sales bestioles étaient coriaces et vraiment rapides. Zabimaru fendait l'air sans vouloir s'arrêter, réclamant le sang des ennemis. Les lieutenants luttaient sans en voir la fin, si bien que les capitaines se virent obligés de d'intervenir.

Byakuya chercha son lieutenant des yeux, et libéra son shikai. Les pétales de cerisier obligèrent les âmes déchues à battre en retraite et à ouvrir une porte inter-dimensionnelle pour retourner dans le Hueco Mondo. Les shinigamis crièrent victoire à cette vue et félicitèrent le noble, renforçant son orgueil. La 11ème division poursuivit les derniers Hollows encore présents sur les lieux et les éradiqua avec leur élégance habituelle, c'est–à-dire hurlant et courant comme des barbares, au grand damne du chef du département scientifique qui voulait un peu de calme pour continuer ses expériences.

Laissant les sauvages de la 11ème terminer le travail, le capitaine Kuchiki rassembla sa division pour déterminer le nombre possible de pertes. A sa grande joie (imperspectible bien entendu), il n'y avait aucun mort à déplorer. Il attendit donc la fin des combats et que les autres capitaines et vices-capitaines pour les divisions 3, 5, et 9 aient fini de compter les troupes pour laisser ses subordonnés partir se reposer. Cette tâche prit une heure et demie, le temps de faire l'appel et de recenser les blessés. Enfin, les shinigamis se dispersèrent sauf Rikichi qui retint le noble :

« Renji-san n'est pas revenu. »

Le supérieur haussa légèrement un sourcil :

« Abarai ? Sans doute parti avec les membres de la 11ème division, comme il fait régulièrement. »

Il laissa le jeune shinigami planté là, et retourna à son manoir. Après tout, si son subordonné n'était pas capable de se présenter à l'appel, ce n'était de sa faute, non ?

Alors qu'il se préparait pour la nuit, beaucoup plus loin dans le Hueco Mondo :

« Ho ho ! Ricana un adjuchas. Un shinigami! Puissant qui plus est. Humm… Quelle âme délicieuse ! A table ! »

La créature se fit pourfendre d'un coup de sabre. D'autre bondirent sur le combattant et reçurent le même traitement, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, ressemblant à une espèce de tigre à dents de sabre, se jette sur lui et le morde à l'épaule.

« Sale bestiole modifiée ! » Hurla le shinigami avec rage, reconnaissant l'un des cobayes en son agresseur.

La morsure était profonde et le brulait. Furieux, il libéra son Bankai et les Hollows reculèrent un peu effrayés par cet immense serpent d'os sifflant.

« Hihiô Zabimaru. »

Les hollow se jetèrent tous sur lui en même temps. Certains finirent en miettes grâce au serpent, d'autres réussirent à atteindre la proie et à la mordre à leur tour.

« Non ! Je ne dois pas perdre ! Gronda-t-elle, un masque se formant peu à peu sur le visage et le zanpaktôt commençant à disparaître. Pas avant d'avoir vaincu Kuchiki-Taichô ! »

Un rugissement de Hollow emplit l'air figé du monde creux, loin de la sérénité du manoir Kuchiki où le maître des lieux se reposait du sommeil du juste.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Il se souvenait. Il se rappelait ce qui avait arraché son cœur. Ce n'était pas les morsures de Hollow. C'était autre chose. Une nuit. Une nuit terrible pour lui, et sans doute la pire de toute sa longue existence. Les images étaient floues, sa mémoire en avait effacé une grande partie, sans doute un mécanisme de défense. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était l'incompréhension et la douleur, face à ce capitaine froid comme la glace. Il revoyait les sorts de Kidô qui le gardaient immobile, le regard brulant de désir provenant de ses orbes couleur encre. Les cheveux noirs d'ébène, maintenus par le Kenseikan. Le corps d'albâtre contre le sien, plus hâlé. Au début, il avait crû à un délire dû à la fièvre, ou à une trop grosse consommation de saké. Mais non, tout çà avait été réel.

Cet homme qui avait joué avec ses sentiments, profitant de lui comme d'une poupée gonflable. C'était lui le responsable ! Pas les Hollows. Lui !

Son corps se transforma douloureusement, le faisant hurler avec force. Un trou béant apparut sur sa poitrine, à la place exacte du cœur. Le masque se forma, ressemblant fortement à la tête de Hihiô Zabimaru. Une longue queue recouverte de plaques osseuses apparut. Les jambes et les bras se modifièrent. Après une longue métamorphose, il ne restait du shinigami qu'un étrange lézard pourpre, au corps long et effilé. Un Hollow ne demandant qu'à évoluer pour devenir plus fort.

D'ailleurs, il avait une chose à régler :

« J'ai FFAIIIMMMM ! »

Il se précipita à la poursuite des autres, ses longues canines claquant dans le vide. La chasse était ouverte, prédateur un jour, prédateur toujours, surtout pour les Hollows.

Byakuya se dirigea vers la première division, il avait obtenus une entrevue urgente avec le Commandant Général. Il se planta devant ce dernier et déclara d'une voix polaire :

« Il me faut un nouveau fukutaichô. »

Papi-Yama ouvrit un œil :

« Nouveau ? Où se trouve le vôtre ?

-Il a disparu pendant le combat d'hier soir. Sans doute tué par un Hollow.

-C'est une demande soudaine, Kuchki-Taichô. Ne voulez-vous pas laisser un peu de temps passer avant de reprendre un nouveau lieutenant ?

-J'en ai besoin maintenant. Mes troupes s'y feront un jour où l'autre. Ce n'était qu'un pion. On peut facilement le remplacer.

-Si vous le dîtes… »

Le capitaine Unohana apprit la nouvelle par Rikichi, complètement épuisé et perdu par la perte de son idole. Elle conseilla au shinigami de se reposer et se promit de voir son collègue. Peut être qu'elle réussirait à lui faire tirer les vers du nez. Au pire, si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle pourrait toujours compter sur Jushirô et Shunsui. Ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs quand il s'agissait de savoir quelque chose. Avec de tels alliés, Retsu était toujours sûre d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le Seireitei. Mais absolument tout, excepté les expériences douteuses de la 12ème division.

Le sang vert coulait le long de sa mâchoire, avec un grognement satisfait, il se jeta sur sa nourriture fraichement tuée, un petit Hollow qui avait une forme de rat. Il commençait par les petits, mais après, il s'attaquerait aux plus gros et les dévorerait eux-aussi, pour apaiser sa faim et calmer ses souffrances. Il mangeait pour combler le vide qu'il ressentait mais c'était difficile. Il avait l'impression de remplir un gouffre sans fond, gouffre qui incarnait sa souffrance, mais qui lui donnait une énergie nouvelle, plus puissante et plus complexe qui enflait à chaque Hollow dévoré. Il voulait devenir plus fort, et pour cela, il décida donc de chasser sans arrêt, ne se reposant que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Ses yeux rouges luisaient dans l'obscurité alors qu'il dévorait le masque, dernier morceau de son repas tué plus tôt. Il voulait trouver une nouvelle proie tout de suite, car sa faim était continue est impossible à satisfaire.

Peu à peu, ce petit Hollow rouge devint une terreur pour tous ses congénères de bas étage, car il ne leur laissait aucune chance à l'attaque et qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort, et plus grand aussi. Son physique évoluait peu à peu, s'allongeant et s'affinant. Lui donnant lentement une forme de dragonneau oriental aussi long qu'un python adulte. Une chose intriguait ses semblables : ce glouton pourrait-il être rassasié un jour ? Il ne faisait que chasser et se nourrir. Normalement, il devrait y avoir quelques temps de répit avant que le besoin de manger ne se refasse sentir. Décidément, ce sac à main écarlate était vraiment bizarre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois, puis les années. Années durant lesquelles le Seireitei s'était reconstruit. Des nouvelles recrues s'entrainaient durement pour espérer égaler leurs idoles. Le nouveau lieutenant de la 6ème division remplissait ses papiers dans son bureau tandis que le capitaine se chargeait d'un exercice intensif de Kidô. Shunsui cuvait tranquillement sur le toit de sa division, caché de sa terrible lieutenante. Bref, c'était la routine. Seul Rikichi aidait Hanatarô dans son nettoyage des égouts, histoire de s'occuper un peu.

Mayuri pianotait sur son clavier, avide d'une nouvelle découverte qui pourrait lui apporter un voire plusieurs cobaye(s) à disséquer et à torturer pour la science. Pour l'instant, rien ne lui semblait anormal, à sa grande déception.

Pendant ce temps, au Hueco Mondo, Un Menos Grande de type Gillian s'écroulait, à moitié dévoré par un dragon oriental mesurant prêt d'une vingtaine de mètres. Son masque avait changé, lui donnant une tête plus fine et élégante, sa crinière rouge n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette touffe emmêlée qu'il avait autrefois. Elle était lisse et brillante, flottant dans l'air à chaque mouvement. Il possédait deux longues cornes torsadées qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Ses griffes se plantaient aisément dans la pierre, la brisant parfois. Les plaques osseuses avaient laissé la place à de nombreuses écailles couleur sang. Le long de sa colonne vertébrale courait une rangée de pics blancs, et entre ses épaules, le trou béant se tenait, aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

Laissant échapper un grognement qui roula comme un coup de tonnerre, il se pencha sur sa proie et l'engloutit, laissant l'énergie s'accroitre en lui au point de faire apparaitre à l'arrière de son masque deux longues ficelles noires portant chacune à l'extrémité un grelot doré. A ce moment-là, il pût sortir ses premiers mots :

« Un jour, nous nous retrouverons, et là… Je te tuerais. »

Il avait dit çà en fixant le haut des piliers de pierre qui formaient la forêt des Menos. Bientôt, il monterait là-haut, et deviendrait encore plus fort. Mais pour l'instant, il avait tout un troupeau de Gillian pour le déjeuner. A table !

Un soir, le lieutenant de la 6ème division rentrait de son travail éreinté par sa journée. Il avait passé son temps à remplir des dossiers, entrainer les recrues et enfin, avait repoussé les avances de son noble capitaine. Ce dernier s'était montré très entreprenant, parfois un peu brutal, mais il n'avait pas cédé, même si maintenant il craignait une vengeance de la part de ce froid supérieur hiérarchique.

Un grondement se fit entendre, puis un Reatsu puissant émergea dans un quartier éloigné. Il fronça les sourcils : un Hollow ? Et ben, ils ne savaient vraiment pas la politesse eux ! Venir ici en pleine nuit lors que tout le monde dort… Et puis… Et s'il allait voir ? Juste pour le fun.

« Roooaarrrr ! »

Un Giga Hollow, rien que çà ! Comme tout bon lieutenant qu'il était, il allait régler ce problème en un instant. A moins que… A moins qu'il ait oublié son Zanpakutôt au QG de sa division et que là, il était vraiment dans la mouise !

« Et merde… »

Tant pis, il se ferait tuer par un Hollow. C'était toujours mieux que de subir les avances de son capitaine… Franchement, les nobles, ce n'était pas son genre à lui. Il préférait largement Matsumoto.

Le monstre devant lui, ressemblant à une espèce de limace à griffes, se jeta sur lui qui resta debout, immobile, attendant sa fin avec calme.

Tigling !

Gnap !

Bizarre, mais la limace transgénique n'était-elle pas sensée le croquer ? Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un dragon rouge qui avait saisi son futur ex-assassin et qui maintenant était en train de déchiqueter le gastéropode géant, avant d'en faire son repas.

« Et moi qui ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Kuchiki… Gémit le lieutenant, dépité. C'est raté. »

Il fut soudainement plaqué au sol par une patte griffue écarlate, et eut droit à un zoom sur les mâchoires du prédateur qui le renifla longuement.

« Si tu veux me manger, va-s-y tout de suite ! Lança le shinigami coincé.

-Tu portes l'odeur de celui qui m'a tué, parla alors le dragon. Il sent les cerisiers.

-Le capitaine Kuchiki ? Il vous a tué ?

-Oui.

-Mais… Vous êtes qui pour avoir été tué par lui ? »

L'animal grogna longuement, avant de laisser échapper un :

« Abarrrai Rrrrrenji. »

Il relâcha le pauvre homme, et disparut dans un Gargantua.

« C'était qui Renji Abarai déjà ? »

Il devrait demander çà à son capitaine… Avec un peu de chance, il aurait sa réponse sans subir ses avances. Sauf que là, il devait surtout trouver une excuse pour les shinigamis qui commençaient à arriver pour tuer le Giga hollow réduit en miettes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

« Un Hollow d'une catégorie extrêmement rare est apparu dans le 80ème quartier du Rukongai. Jubila Mayuri lors d'une réunion de capitaine.

-De quelle catégorie s'agit-il ? Demanda Jushirô, soudainement inquiet.

-Un Ryu. C'est un Hollow particulier dont on ne connait pas encore tous ses pouvoirs. Il peut être faible comme plus puissant qu'un capitaine. A première vue, il s'agit d'un Hollow comme les autres : il porte un masque, n'a pas de cœur et n'a pas de forme humaine.

-Bâh alors en quoi il est si spécial ? Râla Kenpachi, impatient de retourner dans sa division.

- Il a continuellement faim. Donc, il chasse sans arrêt. Et plus il chasse, plus il est puissant. S'il ne chasse pas, il aura toujours faim mais sa force ne diminuera pas avec le temps. Il ne peut pas régresser, juste stagner et évoluer.

-Et alors ?

-Zaraki, intervint Unohana d'une voix douce. Laissez donc notre collègue terminer ses explications. J'ai d'ailleurs une question à poser : comment les âmes se transforment-elles en Ryu ?

-C'est assez simple, poursuivit le scientifique. L'âme doit se faire mordre par des Hollow pour se transformer, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui lui arrachent son cœur. L'âme l'a perdu bien avant d'être transformée. Sans doute par une trahison très grave, ou un grand amour déçu. »

L'Adjuchas se fit plaquer contre un pilier de pierre. Bon sang ! Ce dragon rouge était trop puissant pour lui. Il avait tenté de lui envoyer un Cero alors qu'il mangeait un énième Menos. Manque de chance, le reptile s'était retourné avant et l'avait capturé sans cérémonie. Maintenant, il eut pour dernière vision une paire de mâchoires d'albâtre s'abattre sur lui.

« Et comment capturer ce Ryu ? Interrogea Ukitake.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Répondit Mayuri d'un air déçu. Le seul qui a réussi à les étudier est banni du Seireitei.

-Urahara Kisuke ? Réagit Soi-Fong, dégoutée.

-Oui. »

Un silence accompagna cette révélation. Puis Yamamoto prit la parole :

« Eliminez-moi ces Hollows. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous embarrasser avec ces maudites âmes déchues.

-Attendez : je ne sais même pas combien il y en a ! »

Trop tard : l'ordre était donné.

« Ohé ! Le rouge ! Viens par ici. »

Renji tourna la tête vers la voix pour apercevoir un autre dragon comme lui, sauf qu'il était bleu, et qu'il possédait six paires de ficelles accrochées à son masque : une paire tenait des grelots argentés, les autres des espèces de symboles sur des petits rectangles de papier.

« Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

-Arcturus, mon ancien nom a été oublié depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il soit utilisé. Et toi ? Te souviens-tu encore de ton nom ?

-Renji.

-Bien. Suis-moi Renji, et tu peux me tutoyer : nous ne sommes plus dans le monde des vivants.

-J'étais un shinigami avant de devenir… çà.

-Un shinigami ? Etonnant, c'est très rare des Ryu-shinigamis. A croire que partout il existe des hommes et des femmes dont la cruauté envers leurs amants n'est plus à prouver.

-Peut-être. C'est quoi un Ryu.

-C'est toi. C'est moi. Et d'autres qui se cachent dans le Hueco Mondo. Certains restent des Hollows, d'autres deviennent des Arrancar pour prendre part à cette guerre qui se prépare. Après tout, les Ryus sont égalements menacés par Aizen.

-V… Tu connais Aizen ?

-Bien sûr. Le Shinigami-Qui-A-Trahi est connu dans les deux mondes spirituels. Il a trahi les shinigamis. Il fera de même pour les hollows. Ceux qui le suivent ne savent pas à quoi s'en tenir. Qui est ta Cible ? Celui qui est le responsable de ta transformation ?

-Un shinigami. Un capitaine. Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Un capitaine… Je vois. Pour l'instant, ton niveau est égal au sien. Mais tu dois être plus fort afin de lui infliger la punition qu'il mérite. Attaque-toi à des Hollow plus forts, et quand tu seras prêt, deviens un Arrancar. Là, seulement, tu pourras te mesurer à lui.

-Combien de temps ?

-Plus vite tu t'y mettras, et plus vite tu seras fort. »

Renji poussa un rugissement et grogna :

« Maintenant ! »

Les deux dragons se regardèrent du même œil : complice. Et s'élancèrent tous les deux à la chasse aux Adjuchas. Le but : en attraper le plus possible.

« Un Ryu ? C'est un Hollow que l'on cite dans certaines légendes. S'étonna Jushiro assis sur son futon alors que Shunsui venait de lui faire le compte-rendu de la réunion. C'est étrange. D'habitude ces dragons ne se montrent que devant leur amour. Si l'un d'entre eux est venu, c'est qu'il a senti la personne qui lui a ravit son cœur.

-Et pourquoi il est venu ? Pour lui déclarer sa flamme ? Tenta de plaisanter le capitaine à fleurs. Non, franchement, pourquoi un Hollow viendrait ici sachant qu'il se ferait trancher à coup de Zanpakutôt.

-Tu ne connais pas la légende du dragon blanc Orion ?

-Non. C'est quoi ?

-Un Ruy qui, à l'origine était un shinigami de bas-étage, amoureux d'une capitaine. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme, et elle l'avait rejeté, préférant le pouvoir en obtenant les faveurs d'un noble d'une des 4 grandes familles. Elle a donc envoyé le shinigami dans une mission très dangereuse. Il n'en est jamais revenu. Une centaine d'années plus tard, un magnifique dragon blanc est apparu dans le Seireitei. Il s'appelait Orion, car il avait oublié son ancien nom. Tous nos soldats se sont jetés sur lui et aucun n'a pu le blesser. Les Zanpakutôts ne pouvaient pas toucher ses écailles. Et il ne leur a fait aucun mal, il s'est juste dirigé vers la Capitaine, et l'a affrontée, là, devant tout le monde.

-Et ?

-Le combat a duré plus d'une semaine. Il était intense et éprouvant. Elle seule pouvait blesser le dragon et il lui rendait bien les coups reçus. Au 7ème jour, Orion a tué son adversaire d'un coup de mâchoires. Il a regardé son âme s'évaporer, satisfait. Et Il s'est évaporé en même temps qu'elle. Souriant et paisible, comme si c'était une libération.

-Et ?

-C'est tout. L'histoire ne va pas plus loin.

-T'en as une autre à raconter sinon ?

-Shunsui ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es un vrai gamin.

-Je sais. »

Le capitaine de la 8ème division sourit. Et réclama aussitôt une nouvelle légende à son ami qui, malgré sa fatigue, finit par aller chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque pour lui lire quelques pages. De toutes façons, entre les différents dragons comme Orion, Hyourinmaru, Daemon, Arcturus et d'autres, il avait l'embarras du choix.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

« Daemon. Ryu de couleur noir. Extrêmement puissant. Ce fut le seul dragon qui décima une grande partie de la 12ème division avant de tuer son âme sœur, une jeune 3ème siège. Les dégâts qu'il avait causés étaient monstrueux. Il en reste encore quelques traces aujourd'hui.

-Ou çà ? Demanda Shunsui, soudainement intéressé.

-La colline du Sokyoku a manqué de s'effondrer sous sa colère. Et les murs de la 12ème ont encore les marques de ses griffes.

-Waoh. »

Byakuya était sur terre : une histoire d'Arrancar à régler au plus vite. Il devait donc éliminer ces maudits Hollows au plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, aucun ne voulut se montrer de la journée. Il se posa donc sous un cerisier pour attendre.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, il assista à un spectacle étrange : un homme, superbe, aux très longs cheveux rouges qui voletaient gracieusement au rythme de ses pas, un kimono blanc paraissant argenté à la lumière de la Lune.

Des étranges runes semblaient accrochées à sa chevelure, plus deux grelots d'argent. L'attitude fière, la noblesse à l'état pur, le capitaine ne pouvait en détacher se yeux. Cette silhouette androgyne était un appel à la luxure pour lui. Comment pouvait-on avoir les traits si fins ? Et une telle élégance dans sa façon de se mouvoir ? Et ses yeux ? Comment une telle couleur pourpre était possible ?

« Magnifique… »Souffla le noble.

Le nouveau venu marqua une pose, puis darda sur lui son regard écarlate, lui montrant par la même occasion son morceau de masque sur la joue : un petit morceau de mâchoire supérieure. Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour : c'était lui l'Arrancar !

Sans hésiter, il se leva, dégaina son sabre et se jeta sur lui dans un shumpo. L'homme en kimono blanc, attendit le dernier moment pour disparaitre dans un sonido, laissant le capitaine tout seul dans le parc, comme un … Comme un con en fait.

Il réapparut une centaine de mètres plus loin, sur le toit d'une maison. Le vent joua un moment dans ses longues mèches rouges et ses runes. Il resta sur ce toit quelques minutes, puis disparut dans un autre sonido : le noble ayant décidé qu'il abattrait cet Arrancar ce soir.

Pourtant, la beauté de cette âme déchue ne le laissait pas indifférent. Peut être qu'il resterait avec ce superbe physique à la Soul Society après avoir passé la purification par Sebonsakura, Byakuya s'en ferait une joie de l'embaucher, ou de l'enlever pour le garder avec lui. Une telle perle ne devait pas lui échapper. C'était décidé : il le voulait, et il l'aurait coûte que coûte !

L'Arrancar sourit légèrement : décidément, ce shinigami ne voulait plus se passer de lui ! Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il s'en fichait royalement. Pour l'instant, il cherchait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

De déplacement en déplacement, il le mena jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville, et se retourna pour faire au capitaine :

« Puis-je savoir qui est la personne qui me suit ? »

Le noble s'arrêta à quelques mètres, puis se présenta :

« Capitaine de la 6ème division : Kuchiki Byakuya, chef d'une des plus grandes familles de nobles de la Soul Society.

-Ce dernier détail ne m'intéresse pas.

-Pourtant il devrait.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un honneur qu'un chef de clan vienne te parler, Hollow.

-Un honneur ? Une connerie plutôt. Et puis, je ne m'appelle pas Hollow, Shinigami.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil : comment devrait-il connaitre cette aberration de la nature qu'étaient les Hollow ?

« Pourtant, je te connais très bien, Shinigami. Je sais qui tu es. Qui es ton Zampakutôt. Et aussi ta nature.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je sais quel salop tu as été. Et que tu es toujours, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hollow.

-Hin. Ricana l'Arrancar, qui s'approchait du shinigami. C'est vrai que pour un noble, une telle attitude est normale. Après tout, vous rendez service aux roturiers en faisant çà, non ?

-Je…

-Cesse de mentir Shinigami. Car je suis une de tes victimes. Mais bon, c'est si facile de jouer avec les sentiments des autres…

-Espèce de…

-Oui. Insulte-moi Shinigami. Mais çà ne fait rien. Mon cœur n'est plus depuis si longtemps que rien ne peut m'émouvoir.

-Qui…

-Qui je suis ? Tu as vraiment oublié ? »

Ses yeux, ses cheveux, il manquait quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

« Donne-moi ton nom, Hollow.

-Souviens-toi-en d'abord.

-Je vais te tuer, Hollow pour cet affront.

-Tout de suite les grands mots… Qu'est-ce- que vous pouvez être coincés les Shinigamis ! »

Il ricana devant le visage livide de rage de Byakuya. Il pouvait se le permettre : ce n'était pas son chef. Son sourire dévoilant ses canines pointues firent frissonner le noble. Un vrai démon tentateur !

« Donne-moi ton nom, Hollow. Et j'épargnerais peut être ta misérable vie.

-Empale-toi avec le manche de ton sabre et laisse mon existence tranquille : elle me plait comme elle est.

-Tu ne sais pas les risques que tu encoures avec cette réponse. J'en ai tué pour moins que çà.

-Je sais, pas besoin de me le dire. Alors allez-vous faire voir. »

Ce sourire insolent qu'il voulait lui faire ravaler.

« C'est pourtant si simple de se souvenir.

-… ?

-Oui. Un simple lieutenant de votre division, ayant pour objectif de vous dépasser.

-Non.

-Ce même lieutenant, que vous avez voulu tuer parce qu'il partait sauvez votre propre sœur.

-Impossible…

-Toujours ce même que vous avez souillé un soir chez lui, après l'avoir immobilisé au kidô.

-Il est mort…

-Et aussi que vous avez abandonné lorsque des Hollow s'étaient échappés dans le Hueco Mondo.

-R…

-Sans compter que ce lieutenant était amoureux de vous. Et qu'il espérait que vous le viendriez le chercher au milieu de tous ces âmes hostiles. Mais non, personne n'est venu.

-Ren…

-Et oui, Byakuya Kuchiki. Je suis votre Ryu : Abarai Renji. »

Le noble écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Comment pouvait-il être à l'origine de ce Ryu ?

« Et sinon Daemon, il l'a tué comment son âme sœur ? Demanda Shunsui à Jushiro.

-Indirectement, une pierre pointue a transpercé le corps de la jeune femme. Il n'a pas disparut avec elle, et on raconte qu'il est toujours vivant à l'heure actuelle.

-Cool…

-Shunsui ! Ria le capitaine aux cheveux blancs. Un vrai gosse. »

Les deux compères se mirent à rire de concert, sans se douter qu'un noble était dans le pétrin, dans le monde réel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

« Arcturus : ryu de couleur bleue. Il maîtrisait l'eau comme personne. La seule personne qui l'a croisé est le Commandant en personne.

-Ouah ! S'exclama Kyoraku, admiratif.

-D'après les écrits, il aurait fuit lâchement lorsque Yamamoto a libéré son Zanpakutôt. Depuis, on ne l'a plus revu. Mais on raconte qu'il est devenu un Arrancar, car un homme aux très longs cheveux bleus avec des runes accrochées à son masque se promène souvent dans le Rukongaï. Mais les shinigamis se cassent toujours les dents lorsqu'ils l'affrontent. Il apparaît aussi sous sa forme de dragon, mais il reste souvent dans l'eau dans ces cas-là.

-J'aimerais bien le voir…

-Shunsui !

-T'inquiète, c'est toi que j'aime, Jushiro. »

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs ne sût plus quoi répondre et se réfugia dans son livre.

Byakuya libéra son Ban-kaï, et le fit attaquer l'arrancar. Renji soupira d'un air agacé puis repoussa l'attaque d'une vague de reatsu. Il haïssait vraiment les pétales de Sebonsakura. D'un Sonido bien calculé, il parcouru la distance qui le séparait du noble et lui donna un grand coup de tête dans l'estomac, l'envoyer valser à une bonne vingtaine de mètres.

« Tch ! Enfin débarrassé. »

Il se détourna pour s'éloigner mais un courant d'air le fit se figer :

« Tu vas payer pour cet affront, Hollow ! »

Le capitaine était de retour, debout derrière lui, et avait mis le tranchant de sa lame contre la gorge de l'arrancar. De toute évidence, Renji était en mauvaise posture. Mais il se contenta juste de soupirer d'un air blasé :

« Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il sortit un petit poignard de ses plis de kimono et le mit à l'horizontale devant son visage :

« Rugis, Purpura. »

Une explosion de reatsu projeta le capitaine à quelques mètres, dans une vieille maison abandonnée qui s'effondra sous le choc. La fumée se dissipa lentement, laissant voir un superbe dragon oriental rouge au masque blanc. Ses cornes torsadées possédaient une courbure identique à celle des antilopes, ses crocs étaient pointus et légèrement recourbés vers l'arrière et ses yeux rouges brillaient sous le masque. Une rangée de pics blancs courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un trou ornait sa poitrine, révélant l'absence de cœur. Mais ce qui semblait être le plus dangereux sur ce dragon était la queue, longue et souple, comme un fouet, et se terminait par une sorte de pointe osseuse sur la queue. Il était magnifique avec cette crinière écarlate qui flottait dans le vent.

Et mortel. Mais çà, le noble ne le comprit que trop tard. Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre en position, la créature avait déjà disparue dans un sonido et il sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le corps.

« ! »

La pointe de la queue l'avait traversée comme le pointe d'un couteau das du beurre mou, éclaboussant les alentours de son sang. La douleur était atroce, mais il ne hurla pas. Au contraire, il tourna la tête pour regarder l'arrancar sous sa forme libérée derrière lui qui ricanait discrètement. D'un mouvement souple, la queue le jeta contre le sol, libérant la pointe ensanglantée, puis le hollow réapparut sous son apparence humaine. Toujours aussi beau, malgré sa partie de masque sur la joue, et toujours aussi élégant dans ses gestes. Byakuya cracha du sang et haleta sous la douleur : le dragon ne l'avait pas raté !

« Et bien, et bien Byakuya Kuchiki. Sourit Renji en se penchant vers le capitaine. On dirait que je vous ai vaincu cette fois. »

Sa voix était moqueuse, ses yeux aussi. L'arrancar était triomphant de cette bataille brève, mais peut être que cela ne lui suffisait pas, puisqu'il restait auprès du shinigami.

« Qu'attends-tu pour m'achever ? Demanda Byakuya difficilement.

-Achever quelqu'un signifie abréger les souffrances de cette personne. Et pour cela, il me faudrait un cœur. Or, je n'en ai plus. Donc je ne vois pourquoi je devrais vous achever. »

Il avait parlé avec un total détachement, effrayant presque le blessé qui se demandait clairement ce qu'il faisait là à surveiller une ville au lieu de rester en sécurité au Seireitei. Et cet arrancar le laissait agoniser à côté de lui sans réagir !

Au moment où il allait perdre connaissance, il sentit clairement deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre au baiser avant d'être englouti dans les ténèbres.

« Capitaine Kuchiki ? Appela une voix douce. Capitaine ? »

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et eut la surprise de se retrouver à l'hôpital de la 4ème division. Mais... N'était-il pas sensé être mort ? Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Et Renji ? Où se trouvait-il ? Et pourquoi cette sensation de paix dans son cœur.

Il se redressa doucement en grimaçant, un épais bandage lui enserrant l'abdomen, et reconnut sa collègue : le capitaine Unohana qui le veillait avec un doux sourire.

« Vous êtes un homme chanceux, Capitaine Kuchiki. Une minute de plus et il était trop tard. Et votre ryu vous a pardonné. »

Pardonné ? Pour quoi déjà ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien ? Son ryu... Le superbe arrancar aux cheveux rouges ? Il allait réellement besoin de tout mettre à plat car ça se bousculait dans sa tête. La femme médecin sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle le laissa seul dans sa chambre en lui ordonnant de se reposer. Mais cet ordre ne le satisfaisait pas : son instinct lui criait de se lever pour trouver un miroir car quelque chose le brûlait légèrement derrière sa jambe gauche et tout le long de son dos. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la pièce et il n'avait pas le droit de quitter son lit. Et Retsu refusa de lui dévoiler la raison de cette sensation de brûlure qui avait duré toute la journée.

Il ne put le savoir qu'une semaine plus tard, lorsqu'il rentra dans son manoir et qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Là, il y avait un miroir, suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse s' admirer dans son entier. Lentement, il fit glisser les pans de son kimono vers le sol, le laissant choir sur le parquet impeccablement ciré, et tourna le dos à l'objet tout en cherchant à voir ce qui avait changé sur lui et ne fut pas déçu.

Un dragon oriental rouge était tatoué sur sa peau, courant de son mollet gauche pour la queue (une maudite pointe osseuse) à la base de sa nuque (une tête masquée aux cornes torsadées). Le corps était long, filiforme, ondulait sur son dos et l'intensité du dessin lui donnait presque l'impression que cette créature était vivante. Une étrange marque qu'il pouvait toucher de ses doigts et qui était indolore et douce. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, elle lui inspirait la paix et il se permit même de sourire. Un sourire sincère, sans son masque de noble et sans manière superflue. Au fond de lui, il le savait, il avait été pardonné.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans le Hueco Mondo, deux arrancars s'étaient installés dans le sable du désert, admirant la lune de ce monde creux. L'un d'eux, aux longs cheveux bleus, sourit et posa la main sur l'épaule de l'autre, aux cheveux rouges et lui dit sagement :

« Tu as bien fait. Le pardon est bien l'ultime manière de faire cesser les souffrances les plus inutiles. Maintenant que tu es libre, que vas-tu faire ? »

Renji ne parla pas tout de suite et s'allongea dans le sable en soupirant d'aise. Il ne souffrait plus de la faim depuis qu'il avait pardonné à Byakuya et se sentait plus paisible, en paix avec lui-même. Comme si tout repartait sur de nouvelles bases saines.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être le revoir, et lui avouer ce que je ressens... »

Arcturus se mit à rire et s'allongea à son tour : peut être qu'il devrait faire pareil... et aller revoir son cher Commandant.

Ils se plongèrent dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne, ignorant encore s'ils allaient ou non rendre visite à leur âme-soeur respective.

Mais cela, seul l'avenir pourrait leur dire. Enfin... s'ils daignaient y prêter attention bien sûr...

Fin.

Auteur :Et voilà ! Heureusement que j'ai fais une longue pause parce que sinon ça promettait d'être du n'importe quoi...^^' (comment çà, ça l'est déjà?). Disons qu'au début je voulais faire une scène de retrouvailles pleine de guimauve (il va vraiment falloir que je fasse des tests de dépistage anti-drogue un jour...), puis ensuite, j'ai voulu terminer sur la mort de Byakuya (mais j'aime pas les fins tristes...) Donc : un mélange des deux. ^^

Allez, à la prochaine et bonne continuation à tous !


End file.
